El cuento
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: El pequeño protagonista no puede dormir y le pide a su padre que le cuente un cuento...


Era de noche, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, pero esa oscuridad era interrumpida por los rayos producidos por la gran tormenta que había en el exterior.

Un niño estaba en su cama abrazado a sus piernas, temblando de miedo por la tormenta. Finalmente se escuchó un gran trueno que hizo que el niño se echara a llorar. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se levantó. Era un niño pequeño, castaño de ojos verdes. Camino despacio por el pasillo de la casa, hasta que pudo ver luz por debajo de la puerta que estaba buscando. La abrió un poco, mirando al suelo.

─He intentado ser valiente, de verdad lo he intentado... ─ susurró el niño, cuando volvió a oirse un trueno, y al pequeño se le escaparon otro par de lágrimas. Poco a poco levantó la vista, primero vio la mesa que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, y finalmente llego a ver a la persona sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Un hombre pelirrojo con unos ojos verdes como los suyos. Este hombre tenía una expresión de indiferencia, pero al mirar al pequeño se transformó en ternura.

─Tienes 4 años. ─ apuntó Gaara. ─ No tienes que ser valiente siempre ─ el niño sonrió por el comentario.

─Entonces, ¿no piensas que soy un cobarde? ─ el Kazekage se levantó y se acercó a el, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos.

─Por supuesto que no ─ se agachó y lo tomó en brazos ─ Lo malo es que tu madre esta en una misión... ─ miró a su alrededor ─ ¿Quieres ayudarme un rato con el trabajo?

─Yo... en realidad... ¡me gustaría que me contaras un cuento! ─ el pelirrojo sonrió.

─Está bien, entonces vamos a la cama ─ lo llevó en brazos a su cuarto y lo dejó en la cama mientras buscaba entre los cuentos que había en una estantería.

─No, no papá, ¡no quiero ninguno de esos! ─ el Kazekage lo miró extrañado, pero enseguida sonrió ─ ¡Quiero que me lo vuelvas a contar!

─¿Otra vez? ¿No te cansas? ─ el niño negó con la cabeza ─ Está bien, si es lo que quieres... ─ se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su emocionado hijo.

─¡Empieza por el regreso de Orochimaru! ─ el pelirrojo suspiró.

─De acuerdo... Pero no lo tomes tan a la ligera hijo, en realidad esto no es ningún cuento... es una historia real que nos marcó a todos, y si te lo cuento siempre que quieres, es para que no lo olvides nunca. ─ el niño se tapó un poco con las sabanas, sonrojado.

─Gomen... ─ entonces el pelirrojo comenzó su relato.

"Hace varios años, cuando ya creíamos que nos habíamos ganado un buen tiempo de paz, volvió a aparecer una de las peores amenazas a las que nos habíamos enfrentado: Orochimaru, uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia, que se había echado a perder de la peor de las maneras, consiguió volver gracias al cuerpo de Kabuto. El médico fue tan ingenuo que de verdad pensaba que podría contenerlo... pero claramente no fue así. Una vez que se vio en un cuerpo nuevo, Orochimaru fue recuperando poco a poco todo su poder, y sus seguidores. Fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte en las sombras, cuando menos nos lo esperábamos.

Sin embargo, la aldea del Sonido había sido destruida tiempo atrás, así que tuvo que buscarse otro lugar donde instalarse. Durante esos años la seguridad había sido reforzada en todos los países, así que finalmente desistió de la idea de formar una nueva villa. Ahora su objetivo era conquistar una de las villas ninjas que ya existían, derrotar a quienes le opusieran resistencia, y obligar a los demás a seguirle.

Su obsesión siempre fue Konoha, pero ya sabía que allí lo conocían demasiado bien y no conseguiría que los aldeanos lo siguieran... y mucho menos derrotar a sus ninjas. Así que buscó otras opciones. Visitó como segunda opción la aldea oculta de la Lluvia, pero aún no se habían recuperado de las tremendas pérdidas desde la desaparición de Pain, en ese estado no le interesaba a Orochimaru. Él quería apuntar más alto. Lo más alto era Konoha, pero si estaba por encima de sus posibilidades, solo estaba dispuesto a atacar a la siguiente en fuerza... Suna. Sunagakure era perfecta para sus planes, tal vez podría convencer a unos cuantos ninjas de que lo ayudaran antes de atacar, al fin y al cabo no todo el mundo estaba totalmente al lado del Kazekage... y ademas existía cierta relación con Akatsuki. Una aldea fuerte pero no muy estable, realmente era perfecta...

Tu madre y yo llevabamos casados cerca de un año, y tú ya llevabas unos siete meses creciendo en su interior. Y entonces... entonces pasó. Orochimaru atacó Suna. Tenía recursos y mucha gente a su cargo. No se qué espera sacar esa gente de ayudar a semejante escoria. Atacaron tanto desde tierra como desde aire... Muchos murieron enseguida, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Puse a salvo a tu madre, ya estaban comenzando a proteger también a los niños y los ciudadanos. Entonces me uní al grupo de ninjas que estaba enfrentándose a los de Orochimaru. Fue una lucha cruel, murieron muchos shinobis leales a Suna. Muchos amigos... Realmente llegué a pensar que estaba todo perdido. Habíamos conseguido derrotar a muchos de los seguidores de Orochimaru, pero aún quedaba él... ¡él! Nunca entenderé como había conseguido tanto poder. No creo que fuera únicamente el poder que había tomado del cuerpo de Kabuto... tenía que ser algo más. Fuera lo que fuera, nos superaba claramente.

Sin embargo, llegó la esperanza. Y llegó precisamente desde Konoha. Nuestros consejeros habían enviado peticiones de ayuda a nuestros aliados, y el primer grupo salió inmediatamente después de recibir el mensaje. Ese grupo era el liderado por Hatake Kakashi, con sus miembros Sai, Sakura y por supuesto... Uzumaki Naruto, mi viejo amigo. Estos cuatro ninjas llegaron a tiempo de evitar más bajas entre los ninjas de Suna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabaron con todos los seguidores de Orochimaru que quedaban con vida.

Pero cuando trataron de enfrentarse a él... realmente era imposible detenerlo. Fue entonces cuando descubrimos que Orochimaru había conseguido absorver el poder de los bijus que se libero al acabar con Akatsuki... No habría forma humana de matarlo.  
Entonces, como Kazekage que tiene la obligación de proteger a su villa, tomé una difícil decisión: me enfrentaría a Orochimaru, pero no para matarlo sino para sellarlo, aunque me costara la vida.

Fue ese momento. Lo recordaré toda la vida. Estábamos solos el equipo Kakashi y yo. Dije esas palabras...

─Ha llegado la hora de proteger todo lo que he llegado a querer. Por favor, decidle a mi hijo que allí donde esté siempre lo apoyaré.

Di un paso hacia atrás, pretendía coger impulso para saltar y acercarme a Orochimaru, tenía la vista clavada en él. Pero entonces dejé de ver mi objetivo. En realidad durante un momento no pude ver absolutamente nada, una azulada luz cegadora me lo impidió. Cuando cesó, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba en el suelo sin poder moverme, tenía ambas piernas rotas y mi brazo derecho no habia corrido mejor suerte.  
Miré a mi alrededor, Sakura estaba en un estado parecido al mío, mientras que Kakashi y Sai estaban inconscientes, durante unos momentos temí por sus vidas, pero mi atención se desvió, buscaba por todos lados a Naruto, él estaba al lado de Kakashi y Sai por lo que debía estar también muy mal.

Sakura estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, ambos buscábamos a nuestro alrededor el cuerpo de nuestro amigo... Finalmente lo encontramos, pero para nuestra sorpresa, no estaba en el suelo, sino de pie frente a nosotros.

Solo pude decir: "¡Naruto! ¿Qué ha pasado?" ─ él me miraba muy serio, parecía que no encontraba palabras, hasta que finalmente habló...

─Lo siento... he controlado la potencia, os recuperareis. ─ ni Sakura ni yo podíamos creerlo, ella gritó:

─Has... ¡¿has sido tú!? ─ Naruto asintió con pesar. Entonces tontamente pregunté:

─¿Eso ha sido un rasengan?

─Sí, lo ha sido... Lo siento, de veras. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Sino íbais a intentar detenerme. Así sé que no os acercaréis de cualquier modo. Así... estareis a salvo... ─ ambos nos quedamos atónitos, hasta que Sakura reaccionó.

─¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?

─Voy a hacer lo que pretendía hacer Gaara ─ lo miré desesperado.

─¡No, Naruto! ¡Yo soy el Kazekage! Es mi deber proteger a Suna... ¡y a mi hijo! ─ él me miró con los ojos vidriosos, y entonces soltó el grito que oigo tantas veces en mi cabeza:

─¡Ese niño crecerá con su padre! ─ se calmó un poco, o al menos lo fingió ─ Por favor, disculpadme con todos... Y perdonadme vosotros también. Gaara, cuida de ese niño, estoy seguro de que sabrás hacerlo. Sakura-chan... por favor, se muy feliz ─ no espero respuesta, simplemente echó a correr hacia Orochimaru. Sólo podia verlo alejarse, cuando pude distinguir el grito mas desesperado que he oído nunca, un grito empadado de dolor, que marcaba el desgarro de un alma que quedaría rota para siempre. La voz de Sakura...

─¡Narutooo! ─ en un segundo una luz blanca lo cubrió todo, nosotros dos ya sin fuerzas nos quedamos inconscientes, tal vez por la impresión, en el momento que vimos desaparecer aquel Dios de la Muerte... Porque sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

Desde entonces vivimos la mayor época de paz de la historia. En un sólo movimiento desaparecieron para siempre tanto Orochimaru como los 9 bijus... Sin embargo, puedes llamarme egoísta, porque el precio que pagamos por ello nunca podra parecerme justo."

─Y por eso me llamasteis asi, ¿verdad?

─Sí, Naruto... Así es... ─ respondió Gaara.

─¿Vendrá _tía_ Sakura a mi cumpleaños, papá?

─Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo ella es tu madrina. ─ Naruto sonrió.

─¡Bien! ─ se sonrojó ─ ¡Es que yo la quiero mucho!

─Ya lo sé hijo... ─ murmurando ─ En eso también os parecéis.

─Ahhh ─ bostezó el pequeño ─ Naruto fue un gran héroe ¿verdad papa? ─ el pelirrojo lo tapó con la colcha y beso su frente.

─Sí hijo. El mayor héroe que ha habido ─ el pequeño Naruto se abrazó a las sábanas, ya con los ojos cerrados, y apenas en un segundo se durmió sonriendo. Gaara levantó la vista hacia la ventana, ya había pasado la tormenta y podían verse las estrellas. En ese momento una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo de Suna, reflejándose en una lágrima cargada de emociones que atravesaba el rostro del Kazekage, mientras murmuraba:

─Naruto... Gracias.

FIN.


End file.
